Do It 2 Me
by JustMe133
Summary: SONGFIC! Benny and Ethan are both on the brink of adulthood when they finally come to terms with a love that has always been there. BETHAN. SLASH. Rated T for some fluffiness but also some suggestive content. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ONESHOT.


**Song: Do It 2 Me – Allstar Weekend  
Pairing: Bethan  
Lyrics are **_**bold italics, **_**story is** regular, **ya'll know how it goes.**

**Well this has fluff AND some suggestive content [not much, just a little dab of it].**

**I DO NOT OWN My Babysitter's A Vampire or the band Allstar Weekend, although I do love both, and I hope ya'll like this! I tried to stay to the song, but kinda strayed a bit too.**

…

Multi-colored lights flashed around the crowded club as people pushed their sweaty, dancing bodies against each other as the music just grew louder and louder it seemed. Two best friends, just at the brink of 18 years of age, had been brought to the club by their friends, who had all entered the dance floor as soon as they were in the door. The still-slightly-taller guy looked at his best friend, whose eyes were scanning the dance floor, probably looking for their friends. He also looked around, and a thought struck him; why not here, where they would be just another face in the crowd?

"Wanna dance?" he asked, making his friend's eyes raise to his, a small smile teasing his lips.

"Sure."

_**I can feel your heart beat as we intertwine  
Like the beat of a million drums marching in line  
Everything is spinning  
Just in perfect time  
Yeah the music is finally coming alive**_

The dance floor was crowded, making their bodies push against each other, right where Benny could feel Ethan's heartbeat against his own. He made his own heart beat loudly in his ears, almost drowning out the music. He felt a softly strong grip on his hand and looked down to see Ethan holding on to him. He smiled and met his friend's eyes. The strobe lights began, making all their movements seem slow as their bodies got closer, both wearing smiles as they danced in perfect sync with each other and the music.

_**The way your hair just dances through the breeze  
Any place you're going's where I wanna be  
And I know without you I'd be incomplete  
I want it, I need it, I'm begging you please**_

The two guys left the over-heated club only to be greeted by a cool breeze, which ruffled their hair and cooled off their flushed faces. They were silent as a strong gust blew Ethan's hair up and off his forehead, making it stand up wildly. With a chuckle, Benny patted it back down, his hand straying to Ethan's cheek.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered suddenly into the quiet night, only making Ethan's lips quirk up in a small smile.

"Be alone forever?

_**You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me**_

"No one knows us here, in this club," one whispered quietly as they moved closer.

"Except our friends."

"Who already know."

"True."

"You have no idea what you do to me," was briefly whispered before lips connected, locking them into a silent bliss that was all their own.

_**There's something 'bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing, no  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah **__**[x3]**_

Freshman in college, the two young men shared an apartment, each having their own respective rooms; tonight however, found them falling asleep in the same bed, which they often did when they were extremely tired.

Ethan had fallen asleep first, as soon his head had hit the pillow. Benny watched him for a moment, a soft smile on his face, his fingers slowly grazing his friend's hair, marveling at the wonder that was simply Ethan.

Ethan was always surprising him in one way or another; even after knowing each other for practically their whole lives, he still couldn't get over how Ethan could be so predictable and incredible all in one.

And he loved him for that.

_**You can feel me tossing and turning  
Tell me I'll be alright  
And the flame from a million sparks has to ignite  
And the world of a boy and girl starts to collide  
Yeah, the fire is finally burning tonight**_

Benny was having a bad dream it seemed, tossing and turning, almost pushing Ethan off the bed. Groggily, Ethan shook his shoulder, making Benny's eyes flutter open, slightly worried looking.

"It'll be okay," he said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream. It'll all be okay." Benny's eyes met Ethan's then, and something transpired between the two almost-lovers that night.

Lips meeting slowly, they lost themselves to the burning fire that could only be described as love.

_**I like it when you're screaming woah-oh  
(Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Backseat you're pinning me down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
I can feel your eyes and they're undressing me  
I want it, I need it, I'm begging you please**_

The Next Day:

The car windows were tinted so darkly that no one could see in; the two young men were completely in their own world. Ethan straddled Benny's lap, hands resting on the seat they sat on, locking Benny in an Ethan cage that he really didn't want to get out of. Ethan smiled before leaning forward and moaning teasingly into Benny's ear, making Benny let out his own moan.

Ethan's eyes roamed over Benny's body then, smiling as he remembered the way his hot skin had felt against his own, only to make a blush appear on his cheeks. Benny smiled knowingly, as if he knew what Ethan was thinking about. Pulling him closer, they got lost in each other.

_**You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me **__**[x3]**_

No could know what happened in the car that day, but by the way it shifted every now and then, you can imagine...

_**There's something 'bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing, no  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah **__**[x3]**_

Benny had a blanket in the backseat of the car for moments like this; Ethan was asleep next to him, naked from the waist up. He pulled the blanket over them and admired Ethan.

His pale skin and slight frame made him look weak, but Ethan was one of the strongest people he knew, mentally and emotionally speaking; as for physically… well Ethan had his own brand of strength.

Ethan always seemed to amaze him, and he couldn't get enough of him.

_**The way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you groove  
You're not afraid to move  
The way you shake  
Shake it down  
Mix it up**_

When they returned home, Benny went to take a quick shower while Ethan changed into comfy clothes and began to cook them lunch. He knew he was kind of the "girl" in the relationship, and he was completely okay with that; as long as they were happy, why should it matter?

The kitchen felt too quiet to Ethan, so he played some music from his phone and began to silently dance to it as he continued on making food. He shook his hips playfully, laughing the whole time; he must look ridiculous! But still, he kept amusing himself by dancing as their lunch cooked and the music played on.

He didn't even notice Benny enter the small kitchen, watching him with amusement. Slowly, he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around him with a slight chuckle.

"You are so amazing."

_**You know there's something 'bout the  
Way you live  
Way you laugh  
Way you love  
You're not afraid to woo!  
The way you kiss  
Lick your lips  
Twist your hair**_

"Oh I'm amazing?" Ethan asked, turning off the music and looking at Benny. "How so?"

"Just by being you. You're not afraid to be yourself, and do stupid shit like dancing while you're cooking," he pointed out.

"Would you rather I just stand there and giggle like an idiot and twirl my hair around my finger?" he asked, demonstrating what he meant, making Benny crack up laughing now.

"And plus, you're crazy as hell and always make me laugh."

"You're pretty funny yourself _beanpole_," Ethan said with a smirk before turning away. "I need to finish lunch."

_**You know there's something 'bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing**_

Benny found himself, once again watching Ethan, thinking about how lucky he was to finally be able to hold him in his arms; he didn't know what this pull Ethan had over him was, but he loved it.

_**There's something bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing no,  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah **__**[x3]**_

"You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered to the sleeping Ethan before slowly brushing his lips over the still ones of the sleeping Ethan. When he got no response, he chuckled and lied down next to him, falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

_**The way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you groove  
You're not afraid to move  
The way you shake  
Shake it down  
Mix it up**_

Over the years to come, the two boys, now men, could be seen doing stupid things together, like dancing in the kitchen while their meals cooked, and sometimes burned.

_**You know there's something 'bout the  
Way you live  
Way you laugh  
Way you love  
You're not afraid to woo!  
The way you kiss  
Lick your lips  
Twist your hair  
You do it to me**_

Because when couples are in love, they do stupid shit like that.

Together.

…

**So the ending was kinda ehhh… there was only so much I could do with the lyrics repeating themselves like that…**

**But I hope ya'll liked it anyways!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bethan for life!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
